Kingdom Hearts: Tidus' Journey
by Gurahk
Summary: Set after KHII, Tidus goes on a journey, with Selphie and Xaldin, passing through various worlds to defeat the Heartless, Nobodies, and the newly-reformed Organization XIII, now called teh Order of Nothingeness! Please R&R!


**Kingdom Hearts: Tidus' Journey**

**Prologue**

**Destati**

**(A/N: Now, I originally did something like this on before, but since I thought that was fail, I decided to try it again by re-writing the script. This takes place after Kingdom Hearts II and it features Tidus, Selphie, and Xaldin as the main characters, going from world-to-world defeating the Heartless, Nobodies, and newly-reformed Organization XIII, now known as the Order of Nothingness. Hope ya like it!)**

Tidus felt himself drowning in a never-ending sea of darkness. He didn't know how or why he experienced it, but it was happening. After a few minutes, however, he felt his feet touch the ground. But the strangest thing is there was no ground for his feet to touch.

Curious, he took a few steps forward to look around. However, when he took another step, a flock of birds appeared and flew away from Tidus. He was now standing on a red stain-glass window, featuring Riku, posing with his key blade, along with images of Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Xehanort, his heartless, Xemnas, and King Mickey.

"_Your heart is strong." _said a voice.

"Huh? Who said that?" asked Tidus.

"_Sora and Riku should envy you." _It said. _"The strength of your heart is remarkable."_

"Who are you, anyway?!" exclaimed Tidus. "Show yourself!!!"

The voice simply laughed. _"I am….the being that seeks only the strongest of hearts. I have seen yours and I am impressed at its strength."_

"Yeah, well, you'll be even more impressed once I kick your ass!!" shouted Tidus.

The voice chuckled. _"Just the kind of attitude I expect…Tidus."_

Just then, three podiums appeared around him. On each of the podiums stood a weapon: a sword, a staff, and a shield.

"_Now, choose your weapon." _said the voice. _"But choose carefully. Each weapon possesses a different trait which will be beneficial to your journey. The sword represents strength; the staff represents magic, and the shield represents defense. Now, which trait is most important to you?"_

Tidus didn't have to think this through. The answer, to him, was obvious. He sought to be strong and the best fighter he can be. That's what was important to him.

"That's an easy one." said Tidus, as he approached the podium. "I wanna be strong! I'll take the sword!"

"_Are you sure about that?"_ asked the voice. Tidus was already on the podium. There was no turning back now.

"Absolutely!" he said, taking the sword.

"_Very well." _said the voice. _"But what would you like to give up? Between the two remaining choices--magic and defense--of which is least important to you?"_

Tidus had to think this one through, a bit. He definitely wasn't expecting that question to be asked to him, but he did certainly know the answer, for some reason. He didn't think defense was an important factor for him, so he didn't think very highly of the shield.

"Defense isn't that big a deal to me." said Tidus, getting off the sword podium and approaching the shield podium. "I'll ditch the shield!"

"_Are you sure that's what you want?" _asked the voice.

"Yes; positive." said Tidus, as he touched the shield. As soon as he touched it, the shield disappeared, and eventually, the three podiums. Tidus was caught completely off-guard and fell on his face on the ground.

"OW!!!" said Tidus, as he rubbed his face and head in pain. "A little warning, next time?!"

"_I apoligize for the inconvinience, but as you can see, your journey will not by very easy." _said the voice. _"Surprise will not always be on your side, so you must always be prepared for anything. And speaking of which….look out behind you!"_

Tidus looked behind himself and was hit in the crotch by a Shadow Heartless. He got back on his feet and readied his sword. The Shadows were constantly kicking him, not giving him a moment's rest. However, after a long, hard-fought fight, he finally defeated them all.

"_Do not let your guard down just yet." _said the voice. _"There's another problem to deal with…."_

Then, a crowd of Dusk Nobodies appeared and surrounded Tidus. These were more sluthier and annoying than the shadows, but he somehow managed to defeat them.

"Those are the things Sora and Riku have to fight all the time?" said Tidus. "I admire their strength!"

"_Admiration is not the best detail of a warrior." _said the voice. _"It will slow you down. Now…."_

Then, a beacon appeared in front of him and a treasure chest on one side of the stain-glass floor.

"_Step on the beacon and watch what happens…" _said the voice.

Tidus did what the voice told him to do. When he did, his sword suddenly transformed into a different weapon. It resembled the one Riku carried, somewhat, except fro a few minor differences, such as color and slightly shape.

"What….What is this thing?" he wondered.

"_That, Tidus, is called a Keyblade."_ said the voice.

"A….Keyblade?" wondered Tidus.

"_Surely you have seen Sora and Riku with one and tell you of its secrets, right?" _said the voice. _"There are various types of Keyblades. The one you hold is called 'Final Fantasia'. Now, use it to open that chest."_

Tidus walked up to the chest. He pondered on how to open it. Sora and Riku never told him how, though, but he knew it never hurt to try. He flung the Keyblade up in the air, caught it, and struck the chest with it. The chest opened and inside it was a star-shaped fruit.

He knew what it was: a Paopu Fruit. It mainly grew on his home of Destiny Islands and it's said that if two people share it, they would always be a part of each other, no matter what.

Tidus could only wonder why the Paopu Fruit was in the chest. Regardless, he put it away and noticed that on the other side was a door.

"_Beyond the door to light is a power unlike any you have seen before." _said the voice. _"The journey might be difficult, at first, but do not be afraid. You are the one to defeat the darkness….Tidus."_

Tidus pointed the Keyblade towards the door and instantly, a keyhole appeared. He shot a beam at it from the Keyblade and instantly, the door was unlocked. He passed through the door and found himself at stain-glass floors just like the one was on, but with different colors, lined along a tiled pathway.

"Well, this is gonna be fun…" said Tidus, as he noticed the incoming wave of enemies. But he managed to defeat them, as he progressed through until he came to a door, which he opened without having to use his Keyblade. When he opened it, he was back at the same spot as he was earlier…or was he….?

"Did I just go in a circle?" he asked.

"_Not entirely."_ said the voice.

"Then why am I in the same place as I was earlier?" asked Tidus.

"_Yes. The stain-glass floors can make it confusing to navigate."_ said the voice. _"But you have another problem to deal with…which is literally a big problem!!"_

"Like what?" asked Tidus.

"_Like defeating that giant Nobody that's right behind you!" _said the voice, being slightly comical.

Tidus looked behind him and saw a giant Nobody: the Twilight Thorn. Tidus tried running away from it, but soon ran out of room and nearly fell off the edge. He was now trapped, but he wouldn't back down!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**BOSS: Twilight Thorn**

The Twilight Thorn kept slamming its fists on the floor towards Tidus. Tidus was just barely able to dodge its rampages. It's beams of nothingness were also a nuisance. Tidus thought of tehm as a huge annoyance, but he somehow thought he could use tehm to his advantage.

When another one was shot at him, he didn't even try to dodge it. Instead, he charged at it and "surfed" on it's power. Tidus had a feeling the head was it's weakness. Once he was in distance of it, he used the Keyblade to make the Large Nobody come crashing down.

It was now unconscious and unable to get up. Quickly, he constantly struck at it and in no time, he defeated it.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tidus' Keyblade suddenly disappeared against his own freewill and he found himself wrapped in dark vines, unable to escape, as the large Nobody came crashing down onto him and he screamed in horror.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**(A/N: Well, there's the prologue for ya! I am taking ideas for this series! Anyway, see ya guys next time!)**


End file.
